Wishing and Hoping
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: SemiAU, BY, SY, TO, MR. Yugi has always made New Years Resolutions but never kept them, until this year, for he has promised to find himself the right person.
1. Prologue Resolutions

Summary- (Semi-AU, B/Y, S/Y, T/O, M/R) Yugi has always made New Years Resolutions but never kept them, until this year, for he has promised to find himself the right person.

Wishing and Hoping

Prologue- Resolutions

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.

Ryou Takara, had graciously accepted the offer to hold the gang's annual New Years bash. Currently curled up in his boyfriend, Malik's lap and covered in a fleece blanket, he looked around at the room.

His brother, Bakura Takara was dueling his boyfriend, Yami and cursing as Yami brought out the Dark Magician, by sacrificing his two kuribohs. Ryou knew that despite their constant fights they still had a great relationship. Both of them bad boys by nature had really found love in each other and Ryou was happy for both of them.

Beside them was Tristan and Duke. Nobody had suspected that they had been going out. Tristian was trying to get Duke to play a card game with him but Duke was playing with his hair. Ryou laughed to himself, Duke was obsessed with his hair and often could be seen brushing through it.

In a corner, sat Yugi alone, writing in a hard-backed book. Yugi has in Ryou's grade and Yami's little brother, Bakura was also rumored to be very protective of Yugi as well, just as protective as he was as Yami. Yugi loved to write and wanted to become a writer. He could be found quite often sitting on the steps in school writing, he was so lost in his own little world he didn't even noticing the people around him.

Yugi looked up, from his writing and smiled at Ryou. Ryou, was his closest friend but lately he wanted something else, everyone had someone except him. Pushing it off as a desire to fit in and jealousy, Yugi really didn't think much about it. That had been six months ago. The last two months, he had thought about it constantly, wishing someone was there to hold him, to talk to him when he had a nightmare, and basically just to be there. Sure, Yami was there when he had nightmares but his brother wouldn't be there forever, this year he would gradate and take off to university, or whatever his brother was planning on doing.

"Everyone gather around," Ryou said softly, finally getting of Malik's lap. Malik mewled at the loss but one look from Ryou got him standing up. In no time everyone had taken a seat next to the coffee table, either holding a loved one, or like Yugi sitting by their selves.

"Where's Joey? He said he would come." Ryou asked Malik.

"He had to work the midnight shift again, he says he's sorry."

Lately Joey, was working the midnight shift at the factory to get enough money to pay for his sister's costly eye operation. Joey had a paper route that supplied him with enough money to buy items for school but the operation was so expensive that he had taken a back-breaking job at the factory that paid quite well, especially for the midnight shift. Joey didn't see the gang often know, as he was exhausted all the time.

"Okay since it's close to midnight," Bakura said, "everyone will say their resolution."

"I'll start," Yami said, "in the New Year I'll make sure I pass English." English, was Yami's worst class, the reason was that when Yugi's and Yami's parents split up all those years ago, Yami went with his Mother to her home town of Cairo, where he was taught strictly in Egyptian with the occasional English thrown in. So when she had died it had been hard to adjust to English, having not spoken it a lot. Yugi had helped a lot through the way and it was due to his help that Yami was keeping his head above in that class.

"In the New Year, I'm going to make sure not to have so many make-out sessions in school with Ryou." Malik said, noticing Ryou's cheeks going red.

"So that's where you two were at lunchtime that time," Yami said amused.

"I promise to try to send in those application forms for college." Bakura said more to himself but Ryou heard him.

"Bakura! I thought you had sent those in already."

"I'm working on it; I've just been... busy." Bakura smiled at Yami, who smiled back.

"So what are you going to do, Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"I'm going to try not to be worried about being on time all the time."

"That's going to be hard for you," Malik muttered, knowing that Ryou got worried if he was just a minute late.

"I'm going to be spending more time on doing homework then my hair." Duke stated.

"I'm going to pay more attention in class then getting in trouble." Tristan said.

Noticing that he was the last one left, Yugi said, "I'm really going to work to pass gym."

'_My real resolution is to find that someone.' _Yugi thought to himself.

XXX

As the two brothers, Yugi and Yam were getting for bed; Yami after brushing his teeth asked Yugi something that he had been thinking about.

"Yugi, I know that wasn't your real resolution."

A bit taken off that Yami knew but then Yami had lived with him for a long time, "yeah I know."

"So what is your real one then," Yami leaned up against the door, preventing any escape.

Knowing that Yami wouldn't laugh he told him, "I want to find someone like how you have Bakura."

"I hope you find your knight in shining armor," Yami said leaving the bathroom.

A bit perplexed on how Yami knew he was gay, Yugi called out, "how did you know?"

Stopping and turning around, Yami with a smirk said, "I've known for awhile."

Authors Notes- Well this whole plot bunny came to me on New Years Eve when I was thinking about New Year Resolution and suddenly I put the Yu-Gi-Oh cast into that situation. I really really really want to continue this and it has pairings that I really like Bakura/Yami, Seto/Yugi, and Malik/Ryou.

I should really post the ages of the characters:

Bakura- 18 (in last year)

Seto- 18 1/2 (in last year)

Yami- 18 (in last year)

Yugi- 17 (in second last year)

Ryou- 17 (in second last year)

Joey- 17 (in second last year)

Malik- 17 ( in second last year)

Mokuba-10 ( in grade 5)


	2. Chapter 1 Meetings

Summary- (Semi-AU, B/Y, S/Y, T/O, M/R) Yugi has always made New Years Resolutions but never kept them, until this year, for he has promised to find himself the right person.

Wishing and Hoping

Chapter One- Meetings

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Winter holidays passed quickly for Yugi, who spent the majority of his time out with his friends or playing games. Monday morning found Yugi very quickly, who was half-covered by the blankets, having kicked them off in the night. Yami smirked as he watched his little brother sleep, generally he would let him sleep a little longer but they were on the verge of being late.

Already dressed in his ever so tight fitting uniform, Yami in one swoop across the room and with arm grabbed the blanket off the bed.

Yugi opened his amethyst eyes slightly, noticing his brother, "Yami it's cold."

"Yugi it's time to get up," Yami stated firmly.

"No." Yugi said childishly, turning back over onto his side. Yami and him often played this game in the morning; the one trying to get the person out of bed had to use their imagination to get the person out of bed.

Yami strode over to Yugi's dresser and noticed Yugi's deck, it just happened that this was Yugi's most prized possession on the whole earth. Smirking, Yami picked up the deck, flipped through it, he stopped at one card and took that particular card out. Setting the deck back down in it's original place, he walked back to the bed, "so Yugi," Yami waved around the card, "I think I'll take this if you don't get up."

Upon noticing it was his most favorite card in the whole world, Yugi bolted up, grabbed the card from Yami's grip, and taking with him his clothing, he ran to the bathroom.

"Yugi, five minutes!" Yami called out, throwing the blanket onto Yugi's un-made bed.

X

"Seto," An ebony haired boy tugged on an older brunette's sleeve. The one named Seto smiled down at the younger with azure eyes that sparkled with seriousness, the younger continued, "do you think there will be any people that like me?"

"I'm sure there will be Mokuba." Seto smiled down at his little brother with a slightly worried gaze, their parent's death had happened so fast and Mokuba missed all his friends. Their childhood home had been sold and the two had moved into Gozaburo's home as their uncle had been named the guardian of the two brothers. If it wasn't what his parents would of wanted, Seto would of run away, taking Mokuba with him but it said in his parents will that is what they wanted. Gozaburo was cruel and his own nephews weren't the exception when it came to his wrath. Upon arriving at his home, he complained about everything about the brothers directly in front of the two. For the most part, Seto had ignored him but one time at supper something really irked Seto, when Gozaburo insulted his parents.

Gozaburo's son, Noa had always held a dislike for Seto and now that he lived in the same house, that dislike had escalated. Noa sat with his back to the leather seat of the limo and glared at Seto from underneath his blue-ish green bangs. All ready dressed in his expensive private school uniform with gold lining and buttons, Noa picked up his school bag and left the limo when the chauffer opened the door.

Half way to the drive to Domino Elementary, Gozaburo decided to drill his stepsons on the schedule, "Hobbs will be picking you up at exactly, three, you better be there on time, he will not be driving back to pick you two up if you are late."

Upon pulling up to the Elementary school, with the high school nearby, Seto and Mokuba got out of the limo, not followed by their uncle. Gozaburo had insisted that they had everything taken care of and that there would be no problems. Seto decided that he would take Mokuba to school...at least he knew Mokuba was in the right place. Ever since their parent's death, Seto had become protective of Mokuba for he was the only true family Seto had left.

Seto quickly located the office, made sure that Mokuba was taken care of, gave Mokuba a hug goodbye and walked over to the hug school.

A couple of girls were standing outside; their unbelievably short skirts were flapping slightly in the wind. One of the girls turned around then turned back, giggling to her friends at the newcomer. Seto ignored them and asked, "could one of you tell me where to find the office?"

Seto was met by giggles, one of the girls, a blonde-haired one stepped forward, "Come on, I'll show you."

Seto followed her to the office, when they got there, the girl said, "see you around, for future reference my name's Mai."

"I see that your finally here," A male said from behind him, "I'm Mr. Hiroshi, the principal of Domino high."

X

"I hear we are getting a new student today," Ryou said excitedly grabbing his chemistry textbook from Malik who stuck out his tongue.

"I hope he doesn't try to take my Yami away," Bakura said wrapping his arms possessively around Yami.

"I'm sure he won't when he sees your death glare," Malik teased, getting off Ryou's desk and going back to his seat upon the reproachful eye of their teacher that just walked in. There was someone walking behind her, she stopped in front of the class and so did the boy.

"Class this is Seto Kaiba."

X

"I didn't think that Kaiba dude had other kids other then that blue haired freak." Joey muttered to Ryou at lunch.

"I heard that he took in his nephews as their parents died." Ryou responded matter of factly.

"Where did you learn that?" Joey asked between mouthfuls of his bologna sandwich.

"The Newspaper." Ryou relied quickly, smiling as a pair of tan arms wrapped around his waist. Not, usual a one for public affection but wanting Malik's touch at the moment Ryou leaned into the touch.

"I won!" Bakura said triumphantly, dragging a devastated looking Yami behind him, who was holding his dueling deck.

Bakura sat down with Yami beside him, "I never excepted to win as Yami is unbeatable but today I beat him."

Yami looked like he was going to kill Bakura, noticing Yami's avoidance of the subject Ryou asked, "so what's new with everyone?"

"Marik's coming home from college," Malik stated, as he began to play with Ryou's hair.

"Serenity is going in for her operation soon." Joey said happily.

"Hey does anyone know where Yugi is?" Yami asked, looking around for his near twin that always seemed to be here at lunch hour.

"I haven't seen him since last period."

X

'_I'm glad the library is open at lunch time,' _Yugi thought to himself, as he pulled a book down from one of the shelves, looking through it quickly and then sliding it back into place. '_How could I do something as stupid as to forget to do my report?' _Yugi asked himself as he sat down at an empty table with a book that looked to have lot of promising information.

Thirty minutes later, Yugi had finished the last line on his report, with a successful smile, he wrote his name on the top of the page. Setting the report down, he put the book back into it's proper spot and gathered up all his belongings. Already, he began to leave to go to his next class, as the buzzer was going to ring very soon signifying the end of lunch hour.

Yugi was just out of the library when he bumped into someone, a rather tall brunette, whose papers went flying.

Immediately Yugi helped the boy pick up the fallen papers. While picking them up Yugi noticed something about these papers, they each contained a picture of a Duel Monster card, their stats, like defense and attack power and what they could do.

Wordlessly, Yugi handed the papers to the silent brunette and watched him leave the library.

Suddenly, Yugi ran out of the library having the urge to have to find out some information, "why those cards? Those are only powerful monsters they won't get you far without magic and trap cards."

The brunette stopped walking, "cause of a promise I made long ago," Seto continued his walking this time faster.

"Wait!" Yugi cried out, trying to catch up with the much longer legged brunette.

"Yes?" He asked with a sneer.

"What's your name?" Yugi inquired.

"Seto." Seto simply stated not wanting to say his last name, a last name he know despised, "now if you're done bothering me I have class to get to."

_Author Notes: Well that ends the second chapter of Wishing and Hoping. I hope Seto didn't seem to cold and stuck-up, it's just of his current situation, he has been forced to change his life and possibly put the one person he cares about in danger. Seto also doesn't strike me as the person who would want a lot of friends, maybe fearing that they would hurt him. I'd also like to add that Yugi wasn't in that particular when Seto was introduced. Also the game between Yugi and Yami, it's just fun and games. Anyways school starts up again for me on Monday and after that I have my English provincial exam, which is a four day exam, so wish me luck! _


End file.
